Im Namen des Teufels
by Agranta
Summary: Hauptsächlich dreht es sich um Verrat an eine Person, die man doch eigentlich liebt.


**Im ****Namen ****des**** Teufels**

**A/N: Eine sehr alte FF von mir, die ich euch nicht länger vorenthalten will.  
**

**Pairing:** Clex  
**Summary: **Hauptsächlich dreht es sich um Verrat an eine Person, die man doch eigentlich liebt.  
**Rating:** R  
**Warning:** Angst, Gewalt (ansatzweise, aber nicht bildlich dargestellt) Sadfic, Charakters Death  
**Discla****im****er:** Wie immer nix mein *schniff*, alles nur geborgt!

Gnadenlos prasselte der Regen auf die Erde nieder und durchweichte sie. Schwarze Wolken verdeckten die Sonne ganz und gar und ließen keinen einzigen Sonnenstrahlen durch. Der Friedhof war in Nebel eingehüllt. An diesem Nachmittag war der Friedhof wie ausgestorben, nur eine einzige Gestalt stand regungslos vor einem frischen Grab und starrte darauf. Das Wasser lief ihm übers Gesicht, vermischte sich mit frischen Tränen. Der schwarze Anzug klebte ihm am Körper, doch er schien dies nicht wahrzunehmen. Wie in Trance bewegte er sich. Aber nicht weit, nur so weit, dass er auf die Knie gehen konnte. Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Grabstein ab und starrte mit Rotunterlaufenden Augen auf die Grab Innenschrift. Warum du? Warum? Ich liebe dich doch, also warum?, schrie er in die Stille der Dunkelheit.

***Flashback***

Es war Anfang Mai und Clark war mit Lex im Billard Zimmer. Sie spielten eine Partie, bis Lex den Queue auf den Billardtisch schmiss und sich vor seinem Freund aufbaute. Clark, was ist los? Was bedrückt dich? Clark seufzte und legte auch sein Spiel nieder. Er lehnte sich an den Billardtisch und schaute auf den Boden. Clark? Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und schaute Lex mit traurigen Augen an. Ist es Lana? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Fassungslos schaute er ihn an. Wenn es nicht Lana ist, wer dann? Sein Herz krampfte sich bei dem Anblick seines besten Freundes schmerzhaft zusammen. Hegte Lex schon seit einiger Zeit Gefühle für den jungen Farmers Sohn, so war dieser in die hübsche Lana Lang verliebt gewesen. Auch wenn es Lex schmerzte, gab er ihm immer wieder Ratschläge, wie Clark bei ihr landen könnte. Doch diesmal war etwas anderes. Lex spürte es sofort und versuchte nun Clark aus der Reserve zu locken.  
Clark schaute wieder auf den Boden, der plötzlich so interessant zu sein schien. Lex schmunzelte bei dem schüchternen Verhalten seines Freundes. So war er eigentlich nur in Gegenwart vonMoment mal!, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Es hat doch wohl nicht was mit mir zu tun?, er wagte es nicht einmal zu hoffen. Wieder setzte er an. Clark, raus mit der Sprache. Was ist los? Er hielt den Atem an. Clark hob schüchtern seinen Kopf und schaute einen Moment Lex in die Augen. Iichich weiß auch nicht. Ich fühl mich so merkwürdig in letzter Zeit. Verblüfft schaute Lex ihn an. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Clark? In wie fern merkwürdig?, hakte er nach. Wenn, wirich meine, also, stotterte er weiter.  
Wie sollte er seinem besten Freund nur erklären, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte? Würde er seine Gefühle erwidern? Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wusste keinen Rat. Es war so schwer! In seinen Träumen war es immer so einfach gewesen. Da ging er auf ihn zu, gestand ihm seine Liebe und alles war gut. Doch in der Realität war es so schwer, er wusste einfach nicht wie er den nächsten Schritt tätigen sollte.  
Lex bemerkte seine Unsicherheit und ging auf ihn zu. Sanft, ja schon fast zärtlich, legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Clark?, fragte er eindringlich. Ichich hab Du hast was? Michindichverliebt!, sprudelte es aus ihm hinaus, ohne Luft zu holen. Lex legte die Stirn in Falten. Du hast bitte was? Clark schaute wieder auf seine Füße. Lex lächelte und hob sein Kinn an. Er legte all seine Liebe in seinen Blick. Clark bemerkte es und holte tief Luft. Mich in dich verliebt!, stieß er aus und schaute an Lex vorbei. Lex Lächeln hatte sich um einiges verbreitert. Sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft in der Brust. Sein Traum hatte sich erfüllt. Er hatte die Chance, mit Clark zusammen sein zu können, ohne Lana Lang, die ihm das Herz geklaut hatte. Nun hatte sie ihm das Herz wieder gegeben und er hatte es gerade in dieser Sekunde Lex in die Hand gelegt. Lex sah seine Chance und nutze sie. Er nahm sein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn sanft, aber leidenschaftlich.  
Das war der Anfang ihrer Beziehung und Lex würde den Tag nie in seinem Leben vergessen.  
Doch eines Tages rückte Clark mit der ganzen Wahrheit raus. Er erzählte ihm alles, einfach alles. Geschockt hatte Lex ihm zu gehört, bis er geendet hatte. Lex war in seinem Ego und Stolz verletzt. Traute Clark ihm nicht so, wie er ihm vertraute? Warum erzählte er ihm erst jetzt die ganze Wahrheit? Lex, sag doch was! Lex schaute in die flehenden Augen seines Geliebten. Sein Hals war trocken und er schluckte. Er musste über alles erstmal in Ruhe nachdenken. Geh, jetzt bitte, Clark!, war das einzige was er ihm antwortete und deutete ihm an, das Schloss zu verlassen. Lex Clark, GEH! Gesenkten Hauptes verließ Clark das Schloss und ließ einen nachdenklichen Lex zurück.  
So einfach wollte er Clark, damit nicht durch kommen lassen.

***************************************************************************

Lex Luthor saß an seinem Mahagoni Schreibtisch vor seinem Laptop, als die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer aufgerissen wurde und niemand anderer als Lionel Luthor vor ihm stand. Was ist mit dem Tonband und dem Video passiert?, schrie dieser ihn an. Lex lächelte nur und antwortete cool. Auch dir einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen, DAD!  
Er sah seinem Vater an, dass dieser kochte und genoss den Anblick. Hör auf auszuweichen, Lex. Was ist mit dem Tonband und dem Video? Was soll damit sein?, fragte er unschuldig. Er wusste genau, was er mit dem Tonband und dem Video gemacht hatte, aber warum sollte er dass seinem Vater auf die Nase binden? Dafür genoss er zu sehr den Anblick seines tobenden Vaters. Mir sind, durch deine dämliche Aktion, Millionen, wenn nicht sogar Milliarden, von Dollar durch die Lappen gegangen. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht!, tobte Lionel weiter. Nun war es an Lex zu toben. Ich habe einen Freund vor seinem unausweichlichen Schicksal gerettet. Freund? Luthors haben keine Freunde, habe ich dir das nicht von klein auf gepredigt? Gefühle zeigen, heißt Schwäche haben und wir haben keine Schwäche. Schon gar nicht für einen FARMJUNGEN!!!!, schrie Lionel und starrte seinem Sohn in die Augen. Lex war kurz vorm explodieren. RAUS!, brachte er mühselig durch seine Zähne hervor und war mehr ein Geknurre als alles andere. Lex zitterte vor Wut und wollte seinen Vater nicht mehr sehen. Lionel schnaubte und begab sich zur Tür. Er hatte die Hand schon an der Tür, als er sich erneut umdrehte und fast schon sanft antwortete: Du wirst schon noch sehen, was du davon hast! Willst du mir drohen, DAD? Nein!, er schüttelte sich. Das ist keine Drohung, das ist ein Versprechen!, damit öffnete er die Tür und verschwand. Lex starrte fassungslos zur Tür. Er seufzte und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände ab. Er musste um jeden Preis der Welt verhindern, dass Lionel Luthor Clark Kent zu Nahe kam, doch wie sollte er es anstellen, seinen Vater davon abzuhalten? Langsam stand er auf und nahm seinen Schlüssel von der antiken Holzkomode. Er lief nach draußen zur Garage und stieg in seinen silbernen Porsche. Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhr er vom Hof und zur Kent Farm.

_~Lex POV~_

Ich erreichte die Farm und kam mit quietschenden Reifen zum stehen. Ich sprang aus dem Wagen aus und lief zum Kücheneingang. Die Küchenfenster waren zerbrochen und überall lagen die Scherben herum. Langsam ging ich durch die Scherben. Ich wollte die Küchentür öffnen, als ich bemerkte, dass die Küchentür gewaltsam aufgebrochen wurde. Angst drohte mich zu ersticken. Meine Kehle war völlig ausgedörrt und ich musste schlucken. Mit zittrigen Händen stieß ich die Tür auf. Vor mir bildete sich ein Bild des Grauens. Blut befleckte den Küchenboden und die Schränke. Langsam schritt ich vorwärts.  
Plötzlich trat ich gegen etwas Weiches. Mein Blick senkte sich. Geschockt vernahm ich, dass es ein blutiger Arm war, gegen den ich gelaufen war. Langsam ging ich um die Küchenzeile. Fassungslos schaute ich auf das Bild vor mir. Mr. und Mrs Kent lagen blutüberströmt auf dem Fußboden. Mein Herz raste und auch mein Atem schnellte hoch. Ich bückte mich und fühlte den Puls von Mrs Kent, doch es war schon zu spät, sie war bereits Tod. Mit Tränen in den Augen schloss ich ihre Augenlider.  
Noch heute verfolgt mich dieser ängstliche Blick von Mrs Kent, der mich zu durchbohren scheint, in meinen Träumen.  
Was war hier bloß passiert? Ich stieg über die Leiche von Mrs Kent und hockte mich neben den Körper von Mr. Kent. Auch bei ihm fühlte ich den Puls. Nur ganz schwach und unregelmäßig konnte ich ihn spüren. Euphorie stieg in mir hoch. Er lebte. Ich wollte nach meinem Handy in der Jackentasche greifen, als mich etwas am Handgelenk packte. Ich schaute hinunter und direkt in die Augen eines Vaters, der seinen Sohn verloren hatte. SeinBlutklebt Ein schrecklicher Hustanfall schüttelte ihn und Blut floß aus seinem Mundwinkel. AndeinenHänden!, krächzte er und schloss geschwächt die Augen. Seine Hand erschlaffte an meinem Handgelenk und er tat seinen letzten Atemzug. Tränen verirrten sich aus meinen Augen über mein Gesicht. Ich legte seine Hand behutsam auf seinen Körper. Aber wo war Clark? Bei dem Gedanken an ihn, sprang ich auf und durchsuchte das ganze Haus, doch Clark war nirgends zu finden. Ein schrecklicher Verdacht keimte in mir hoch. Nein, bitte nicht!, rief ich und rannte hinüber zur Scheune. Alles war verwüstet und kaputt geschlagen. Selbst sein Loft war nicht mehr so, wie es einst war. Alles lag in Trümmern und Scherben vor mir. Meine Welt brach in sich zusammen, als die Stimme meines Vaters in mein Ohr widerhallte. Du wirst schon noch sehen, was du davon hast! Er hatte sein Versprechen wahr gemacht und ich ganz allein trug die Schuld daran. Ich hatte den Jenigen, den ich über alles liebte an den Teufel verraten und ihn ausgeliefert. Ich musste ihn finden und so schnell wie möglich nach Metropolis gelangen. Ich hatte so eine Vorahnung, wo mein Vater Clark untergebracht haben könnte. Es war alles von meinem Vater geplant und er spielte sein Spiel mit mir. Aber diesmal wird er nach meinen Spielregeln spielen müssen!, dachte ich und lief zurück zum Porsche.  
Ich startete den Motor und raste nach Metropolis. Ich wollte Clark um jeden Preis zurückholen. Koste es was es wolle! Das schwor ich mir!

***************************************************************************

Lex Luthor raste mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit über die Straßen nach Metropolis. Langsam senkte sich die Sonne am Horizont und der Mond begrüßte den Abend. Gewitterwolken zogen über den Himmel und Donner kündigten ein schweres Gewitter an. Erste große Regentropfen lösten sich aus den Wolken und fielen zur Erde.  
Lex konnte durch den regen Wasserstrom kaum noch etwas erkennen, doch er fuhr unbeirrt weiter. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht mehr aufhalten lassen. Sein Freund und Partner schwebte in größter Lebensgefahr.  
Nach knapp zwei Stunden rasanter Fahrt erreichte er endlich Metropolis. Er fuhr die Hauptstraße hinter und bog dann ab, in Richtung einer abgelegenen Fabrik. Vor Jahren hatte sein Vater diese Fabrik schließen lassen, um seine illegalen Geschäfte dort abschließen zu können. Dort vermutete er auch den Aufenthaltsort von Clark. Er hielt in einer dunklen Seitengasse an. Er öffnete sein Handschuhfach und holte eine Handfeuerwaffe heraus. Man weiß ja nie! Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste!, dachte er und stieg aus. Sein Herz schlug mit jedem Schritt immer schneller. Wie ein Raubtier auf der Jagd, schlich er um das Fabrikgebäude herum und suchte nach eine Einstiegs Möglichkeit, unbemerkt hinein zu gelangen. Er blieb vor einer schweren Eisentür stehen. Sie war nur leicht angelehnt. Er zögerte kurz, doch dann sah er das verzweifelte Gesicht von Clark vor seinem geistigen Auge und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Lex befürchtete schon, die Tür würde quietschen und den Anwesenden ankündigen, dass sie Besuch bekämen, doch die Tür gab keinen Mucks von sich. Vorsichtig lugte er durch den Türspalt. Das Fabrikgebäude war dunkel. Leise trat er nun vollständig hinein und schloss leise hinter sich die Tür. Leise ging er weiter. Er traute sich nicht zu atmen, aus Angst, man könnte ihn hören. Er spürte das kalte Metal der Handfeuerwaffe in seinem Hosenbund. Sein ganzer Körper verspannte sich, während er durch die dunkle Fabrik schlich.  
An einer Tür, die zu den Laborräumen führte, blieb er schließlich stehen. Er schaute sich kurz um und öffnete dann vorsichtig die. Der Raum war voll mit irgendwelchen Instrumenten, Papieren und Monitoren. Er schaute auf die Monitore. Sein Blut gefror in seinen Adern, als er Clark in einen der Untersuchungsräume entdeckte. Sein Freund saß zusammengekauert in einer Ecke und zitterte. Er war nur noch mit in einer Hose gekleidet. Sein Hemd lag zerrissen in einer anderen Ecke.  
Lex Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft bei dem Anblick zusammen. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Er versuchte gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, doch war es bei dem Schmerz, den er innerlich spürte, gar nicht so einfach. Er sammelte all seine Kräfte zusammen und verließ wieder den Überwachungsraum und begab sich zu dem Raum, in dem Clark sich befand.

***************************************************************************

_~Lex POV~_

Ich ging die endlosen Flure entlang und es kam mir wie eine Unendlichkeit vor, als ich endlich den besagten Raum fand. Die Tür war verriegelt. Was hatte ich denn erwartet? Etwa dass die Tür offen stand und mich einlud einzutreten? Ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich schaute mich nach allen Seiten um und als keiner in Sicht war, zog ich die Handfeuerwaffe aus dem Hosenbund und zielte auf das Schloss. Ich drückte ab und die Kugel zischte auf das Schloss zu. Wenn mich bis jetzt keiner entdeckt hatte, so wusste ich, dass sie es Mitsicherheit, jetzt wussten, dass ich da war. Aber das war mir egal, sollten sie ruhig kommen. Mit denen würde ich auch noch fertig werden. Mein Leben war in dem Moment so was von egal, es zählte nur noch für mich, Clark hier rauszuholen und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Selbst wenn es für mich bedeuten würde, mein restliches Leben auf der Flucht zu verbringen. Hauptsache Clark wäre bei mir, dass würde mir vollkommen reichen. Wer brauch schon alles Geld der Welt, wenn man den Menschen den man liebte, nicht mehr bei sich hatte?  
Die Kugel krachte in das Schloss und riss es in tausend Teile. Ich stieß mit meinem Fuß die Tür auf und trat ein.  
Clark saß weiterhin in seiner Ecke. Er hatte nicht aufgeschaut, als die Tür aufging. Langsamen Schrittes ging ich auf ihn zu. Ich ging vor ihm in die Hocke. Vorsichtig legte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen. Clark?, flüsterte ich zärtlich. Ich hatte erwartet, Hass, Angst, Verzweiflung und Wut in seinen Augen zu sehen, wenn er mich anschaut, doch was ich sah, erschütterte mich zu tiefst. Ich sah nichts außer tiefgründige Trauer. Seine Augen, die Früher so Munter funkelten, waren nun blank. Einfach Tod. Ich wich vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück. Er starrte weiterhin durch mich hindurch, schien mich gar nicht wahr zunehmen. Erst jetzt gewahr ich, die lederne Kette um seinen Hals. Auf dem Leder waren unzählige dieser verfluchten Meteoritengesteine, die sämtliche Lebensenergie schon aus ihm raus gezogen hatte. Der Schmerz der vergangenen Stunden zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht nieder. Was hatte ich getan?  
Wieder machte ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Verschreckt, drückte er sich noch näher an die Wand. Fassungslos schaute ich ihn an. Ich musste ihn hier sofort rausholen. Fast schon grob packte ich ihn an den Schultern und brachte ihn auf die Beine. Wackelig stand er vor mir. Er schaute auf den Boden. Clark? Schau mich an!, flehte ich. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und schaute mir in die Augen. Ich versuchte erneut gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, doch konnte ich es nicht vermeiden, dass sich einige Tränen lösten und mir übers Gesicht liefen. Er starrte mich weiterhin nur an. Seine Augen verrieten mir seine Gefühle. Verräter!, schrieen sie mir entgegen. Ich hielt ihn immer noch an der Schulter fest. Ich riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und half Clark langsam zur Tür zu gehen. Ohne Widerworte ließ er alles mit sich geschehen. Die Kette um seinen Hals konnte ich auch noch später im Auto, wenn wir in Sicherheit waren, abnehmen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Wir erreichten die Tür, als ich hektische Schritte vernahm. Ich schaute nach rechts und sah, dass einige Männer, gekleidet in weißen Laborkitteln, auf uns zu rannten. Ich legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und zerrte ihn mit mir mit. Wir liefen, besser gesagt ich lief und schleifte ihn mit, um die nächste Ecke. Abrupt musste ich stehen bleiben. Der Ausgang war versperrt. Bewaffnete Männer standen vor der rettenden Tür ins Freie. Ich versuchte hektisch eine Lösung für das Problem zu finden.  
Ich sagte doch, du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast!, hörte ich eine mir sehr wohl bekannte Stimme sagen. Mein Kopf schoss in die Höhe und ich schaute direkt in die kalten Augen meines Vaters. Ich zitterte vor Anspannung. Das Atmen fiel mir schwer und ich schluckte. Lass ihn gehen!, krächzte ich heißer. Wo war meine Stimme geblieben? Oh nein, ganz bestimmt nicht! Diesmal vermasselst du mir nicht alles!, sagte er kalt und ein eisiger Schauer lief mir über den Rücken.

An das was jetzt geschah, kann ich mich nicht mehr richtig erinnern, alles geschah so rasend schnell. Ich hörte, wie sich ein Schuss löste und direkt auf mich zu raste. Ich schloss die Augen und wartete auf den stechenden Schmerz in der Brust. Doch der blieb aus. Ich öffnete verwirrt die Augen und erschrak. Clark stand wie ein Schutzschild vor mir und hatte sich die Kugel eingefangen. Er schaute mich an und lächelte. Wieso lächelte er? Langsam sanken wir zusammen auf den Boden. Durch die Meteoriten geschwächt, war er so verletzlich wie ein normal menschlicher. Die Kugel hatte seine Wirbelsäule durchschlagen und sich in seine Lungen gebohrt. Tränen verschleierten meinen Blick auf ihn. Blut rann aus seinem Mundwinkel. Nein!, flüsterte ich. Seine Lippen formten ein: Ich liebe dich, doch kam kein Ton über seine Lippen. Wieder lächelte er und schloss die Augen. Sein Körper erschlaffte in meinem Arm, als er seinen letzten Atemzug tätigte. Unaufhaltsam flossen die Tränen. Mein Held hatte mir wieder einmal das Leben gerettet, während ich seins zerstörte. Aus verletzter Eitelkeit heraus habe ich so gehandelt und drei Leben zerstört.  
Gelächter meines Vaters ertönte an meine Ohren, doch ich nahm es kaum wahr. Unbändige Wut und Hass schoss, wie Adrenalin, durch meinen Körper. Erneut griff ich zu meiner Waffe und schoss mir meinen Weg durch die Freiheit.

***Flashback Ende***

Nun stand ich im strömenden Regen auf dem Friedhof vor dem Grab, den Jenigen, den ich verraten habe. Gehandelt im Namen des Teufels, klebt dein Blut an meinen Händen. Ich werde mit dieser Schuld und dem großen Schmerz leben müssen. Dein Tod hat eine riesige Lücke gerissen, in das Leben aller. Ich vermisse dich so schrecklich. Komm zurück, ich flehe dich an, komm zurück zu mir!

**Ende­­­­­­**


End file.
